


Protecting JD

by Princess_Koneko



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Sexual Harassment, perry to the rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Koneko/pseuds/Princess_Koneko
Summary: There's a new doctor at Sacred Heart that is taking a special interest in JD. JD isn't acting right and Perry steps in.Eventual Perry/JD





	Protecting JD

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for so long, but it took me a while to actually flesh it out. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoy reading it! Let me know what you think!

Perry Cox was in the doctor's lounge at Sacred Heart watching his favorite soap operas when he was interrupted by Elliot Reid and the Turks. He tried to ignore their stares for a few moments before snapping, "May I help you?" 

"We need to talk to you about JD." Carla told him, sounding anxious as she sat down next to him on the couch. 

Perry rolled his eyes at them, still focused on the TV screen, "Newbie is not my problem. If you guys are mad at him, take it with him. Nawt me." 

"Will you just shut up and listen?" Turk snapped as he flicked off the TV, glaring at the older doctor. 

Finally turning to face the trio, Perry noticed all of them looked worried and tense. Making a show of tossing the remote to the table and facing them, he watched them all expectantly for an explanation. 

Elliot blew her hair out of her face as she started rushing through her words, "You know that new attending, Andrews something? Obviously you do. Anyway, he's been extra friendly to JD ever since he got here. Well JD and him went out for drinks a few weeks ago and JD told him about being bisexual and now we're worried. He's acting weird." 

"Weird how?" 

Carla interjected, drawing Perry's attention to her, "He's not eating right, like hardly at all. He's not sleeping well. He avoids Andrews at all cost, but Andrews searches him out every shift. JD is always anxious and on edge. It's not him and I don't like it." 

Turk was standing near the TV still, arms crossed when he spoke up again, "He won't talk to any of us." 

Eyebrows fused together, Perry asked them all, "What exactly am I supposed to do about this? Newbie and I don't have the kind of relationship where he'll spill his secrets to me." 

Sighing sadly, Carla explained, "We're not asking for that, but Andrews is scared of you. He steers clear of Bambi when you're around. He's about to start pushing Kelso to be Bambi's attending, but if you make it known that you want Bambi on your team it won't happen. Basically, we're just asking you to make your presence known as Bambi's mentor." 

Before Perry could respond, the lounge door opened as JD himself walked in. He smiled at the group, but the happiness never reached his eyes. As JD greeted his friend's and hugged Turk, Perry took the opportunity to get a good look at the younger man. Carla was right, he's obviously lost weight and hasn't been sleeping. As the door opened again, Perry watched closely as JD's face dropped as Andrews made his way in. 

"Are we all on break?" Andrews asked cheerfully, but with a warning in his tone. 

"As a matter of fact, we are." Carla snapped, glaring at the older man without evening trying to hide his dislike for him. 

Andrews didn't seem to notice the tension as he turned his attention to JD, who moved closer to Turk on instinct it seemed, "JD, I was wondering if you could help me with a few patients. You'll be my resident soon enough anyway." 

JD paused as he looked around the room, but looked resigned to go with him before Perry spoke up instead, "Newbie is my resident and has his own patients to look after. If you can't handle your patient load, maybe you need to rethink being an attending." 

Turning his attention to Perry who was still sitting on the couch, Andrews smiled a tight smile as he tried to reason with him, "Residents can move between attending, they do it all the time. Also, it's not that I can't handle my patients, however it is a good learning opportunity for JD." 

Glancing over at JD, Perry saw him watching the exchange with wide eyes. Turning back to the other doctor, Perry snapped, "I don't know how you think it works here, but let me tell you Edward. I keep my residents. I put together my own team of the doctors I think have the most potential. That includes Newbie. He doesn't need the opportunity to learn from you because he's already a better doctor than you." 

"Its Andrews actually. Dr. Ryan Andrews." Andrews snapped back, his eyes narrowing at Perry. 

"I don't care. I have things to do. Newbie, come with me." 

Perry stormed out of the room without even looking to see if JD would follow, he knew he would. Walking until they reached an empty hallway, Perry stopped and turned around without warning causing JD to walk straight into him, "Whoa there. First day with your land legs?" 

JD flushed as he stammered out, "No, I've just been clumsy today. Sorry Dr. Cox." 

Staring down at him for a moment before lowing his voice to ask him, "Is Dr. Jackass giving you a hard time?" 

"No! No, he's great. It's great." JD rushed out, looking around worriedly as he bit his lip. 

Nodding like he believed him, Perry just shrugged and told the younger man, "Well you're not moving to his team." 

JD visibly relaxed as he smiled slightly, "That's fine. I like being on your team better anyway." 

"Take these charts and get to work then." Perry told him as he handed over some charts. 

<><><><><>

JD was having one of the best days he's had in a while, he realized as he finished up the notes in his charts. His shift was almost over and he was grateful that he had had minimum interactions with Andrews today. Perry seemed to be hanging over JD's shoulder again, like he was an intern, but every time Andrews saw him, he left JD alone. 

When Andrews started at the hospital, JD found him kind and friendly. However as soon as he found out JD was bisexual, he had taken to cornering him in hallways and closets. At first it was just to convince JD that they'd be great together, but the more that JD turned him down, the more aggressive the older man got. The last couple of weeks he had taken to touching JD whenever they were alone or forcing kisses on him. Even though JD wanted to report it, he knew what happened to residents who reported well liked doctors so he kept quiet. 

"Newbie, go home." Perry interrupted his thoughts as he plopped his own charts onto the nurses station. 

Smiling tiredly at him, JD reassured him, "I'm leaving now, I just gotta get my stuff." 

Perry stared at him like he was going to say more, but just nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. JD stared at his retreating figure for a moment before heading up to the locker room. Even though he was hanging around JD more, he wasn't insulting him or making him feel like he's screwing up his patients. It was odd, but JD wasn't going to complain. He had long liked the older doctor's company. 

Before JD could process it, he was pulled into an empty patients room roughly, the lock clicking as soon as the door was closed. 

"You've been avoiding me." Andrews reprimanded him in a low tone, leaning against the closed door. 

JD stared at him with wide eyes as he stammered out, "I haven't been, I've been working." 

Shaking his head in mock sympathy, Andrews told him, "You can play this game as long as you want, but just know. What I want, I get." 

JD just watched as the older doctor winked at him and left the room, leaving him alone. The door closed behind him and JD sank down onto the bed behind him. His chest was tight with anxiety as he went over Andrews not concealed threat in his head over and over. Dropping his head into his hands, he started taking deep breathes to try to calm down enough to leave the room. He may have been able to get through the whole day without being harassed, but this obviously wasn't over.


End file.
